


In Need

by notionally



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Omega Lim Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, finger licking good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: When Wonho turned up at Changkyun’s flat in search of someone to play video games with, the last thing he expected was to find Changkyun this way. Whiny, and petulant. Clingy.In heat.





	In Need

 

“Hyung,” Changkyun says, but it comes out more like a whine. He has the door open a crack, peering out at Wonho. His face is flushed, and a light sheen of sweat covers his skin.

Wonho’s eyes widen in alarm. “Kyun, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?”

Changkyun’s face turns even redder, which Wonho hadn’t thought was possible given how red he already was. “I’m fine,” Changkyun mumbles. “What are you doing here?”

It takes Wonho a moment to process the question. He’d completely forgotten why he was here. “I – uh, I wanted to game, or hang out, or something,” he says, shrugging. “Where are Minhyuk and Jooheon?”

“Romantic weekend away,” replies Changkyun. “So, um – yeah. Sorry.”

Wonho squints at him. He and Changkyun weren’t the closest in their friend group, but they were certainly good enough friends that Changkyun’s obvious reluctance to let him into the flat was coming off as slightly odd.

Then the smell hits him. Sweet, but smoky, or burnt. Like caramelised sugar. The way creme brulee smells after being flambeed.

His face must have changed somehow, because Changkyun edges the door closed even more, until all that Wonho can see of him is one eye and the side of his cheek. “You should go!” Changkyun squeaks – he fucking _squeaks_ – and Wonho feels something in his gut twist at the unfamiliar sound. He’d always known Changkyun was an omega, of course, but this fact had had been so difficult to reconcile with Changkyun’s usual sardonic, teasing self, that Wonho had mostly just pushed it out of his mind. Not to mention how deep Changkyun’s voice usually was. Not very omega-like.

But all of those were just stereotypes, and clearly people could be more than one thing at once, because here Changkyun is now, looked utterly wrecked and his voice coming out in what Wonho couldn’t help but think of as breathy moans.

“Are you – in heat?” Wonho asks cautiously, even though there was no need to, it's pretty fucking obvious.

Even in his current state, Changkyun still manages to roll his eyes at Wonho. “No shit, Sherlock,” he says, and most times it would have come across as mocking, but not today. Today it's a petulant whine. Wonho’s head spins.

“Who do you – I mean, do you have someone who usually, uh – helps you?” asks Wonho. He should just leave, Changkyun had told him to, he had no responsibility to do anything for Changkyun. But he also knows, from having helped out enough omegas in his time, that it can be incredibly suffering to go through it alone.

Wonho would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t also utterly incapable of walking away when Changkyun looks – and _smells_ – like that.

“Sometimes Minhyuk or Jooheon, but less so now that they’re dating,” Changkyun mumbles, looking down. “Kihyun hyung, recently.”

Something inside Wonho clenches at the thought of any of those people – even though they'rd all his friends as well – laying hands on Changkyun. Just his alpha instincts kicking in, he says to himself. That’s all that is.

“Where, uh – where’s Kihyun?” he asks, trying to sound breezy. “Do you want me to call him over for you?”

Changkyun grimaces, shakes his head. “No, he’s rushing an assignment,” he says.

“Surely you’re more important than a stupid assignment,” Wonho argues, because of course Changkyun is, and if Kihyun can't see that, he's an idiot.

But Changkyun still refuses. “He’ll drop everything and rush over, I know he will,” Changkyun says, “which is why I can’t call him. He’s not like, my boyfriend or anything. I can’t make him do that.”

The word ‘boyfriend’, for some reason, makes Wonho squirm. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “And Minhyuk and Jooheon are away this weekend,” he repeats.

Changkyun nods. “I’ll be fine, hyung – really,” he mumbles. He’d always been a bit of a mumbler, slurring his words together, but something about the way his vowel sounds are dragging out now makes Wonho feel a pang of worry.

“Look – you don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to,” Wonho says, quickly, before his rational side can catch up with him, “but if you wanted, I could – I could help you.”

The way Changkyun’s eyes widen sends a jolt of electricity shooting through Wonho’s body. “Hyung,” he says, like he can’t believe what he’s just heard.

“We don’t have to, like – do anything!” Wonho adds, waving his hands in front of him hastily. “We could just have a cuddle, or something. I think – I’ve been told that helps?” The implication being that he’s helped other omegas in this way before. Changkyun stares at him for a tense moment before he finally, defeatedly, sighs.

“Okay, fine,” he says, as if he’s the one doing Wonho a favour. He pulls the door open a little further, steps back to let Wonho in.

It’s been a while since Wonho’s been around an omega in heat. The force of Changkyun’s scent nearly overwhelms him as he steps into the flat. If he thought the scent was strong before, it’s nothing compared to how overpowering it is once he’s actually past the threshold. Wonho clenches his jaw, tries to ignore the coiling in his gut.

Changkyun groans, stumbles over to the sofa where he’s clearly been lying all day. He hugs one of the cushions to him, curls up into a ball. Wonho shuffles awkwardly over, perches on the edge of the sofa next to him.

“Does it, um, hurt?” Wonho asks feebly. He knows he’s supposed to be more assertive, more forceful – that’s what they’ve always been told alphas are like. And maybe that’s what some alphas are like, but Wonho’s always felt like he’s been trying to live up to some archetype that he doesn’t feel like he quite fits into.

“Yeah, it fucking hurts,” grumbles Changkyun. He clenches his hands into fists, twists round to peer up at Wonho. If Wonho’s not anything like the stereotypical alpha, Changkyun’s not anything like the stereotypical omega. Maybe so physically, but definitely not in any other way. Even in heat, even in pain, Changkyun still looks defiant, is still sassing Wonho.

Wonho reaches out a hesitant hand, smooths down Changkyun’s fringe. It elicits a soft moan from him. Wonho shivers. Slowly laces his fingers into Changkyun’s hair, combs it back, rakes his fingers along his scalp. “Where does it hurt?” he asks, softly.

Changkyun has his eyes closed now. He bites his lip, tilts his head back, and it shouldn’t look so appealing, but it does. “Inside,” he mumbles, “feels like knives inside me. Hot knives. Like fire.”

Wonho licks his lips. “What helps?” he asks, dragging his hands down the side of Changkyun’s face, cupping his jawline. So sharp, like he’s been cut from marble. He’s pretty much always thought Changkyun was good-looking, of course – he’d have to be blind not to see that – but has he always been this _pretty?_

“I don’t know,” slurs Changkyun, turning and bumping his nose into Wonho’s hand. His eyes are still closed. “Smell – you smell good.”

Desire rockets into Wonho’s core. “Yeah?” he mumbles back. Slides his other hand down to Changkyun’s waist, which makes Changkyun moan and stretch slightly. His shirt rides up, exposes a sliver of smooth, soft skin. Wonho lets his fingers dance against Changkyun’s skin. He’s shocked by its burning heat. “What else?”

Changkyun makes a petulant whine in the back of his throat. He’s always been a little more reserved, reticent, but now that turns into something like coyness, and it’s driving Wonho insane. “Just – I don’t know, hold me?” he says, like it’s a question. “Kihyun hyung would hold me.”

The mention of Kihyun is like a vice on Wonho’s lungs. His fingers clench into the flesh on Changkyun’s waist, making his eyes open and drawing out a soft whimper. “Let’s not talk about Kihyun,” he says, through gritted teeth.

There’s a glint in Changkyun’s eyes. “You don’t like it?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. Nudging his cheek into Wonho’s hand, urging him to continue combing his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t say that,” grumbles Wonho. “I just – don’t want to talk about anyone else right now.”

Changkyun pushes himself up onto his hands, looks at Wonho like he’s studying him. “Because he’s another alpha?”

Wonho can tell, can tell from the small smirk that quirks at the corner of Changkyun’s lips, that he’s being goaded. But he can’t help it, can’t help the rage that coils inside him. “Maybe,” he replies, watching in almost a haze as Changkyun leans over, dips his head into the crook of Wonho’s neck, breathes him in.

“You smell good, hyung,” Changkyun says, and Wonho can feel his lips moving against his skin. Can feel the heat of his breath. He slides his hands under Changkyun’s shirt, presses his palms into his skin.

“As good as Kihyun?” Wonho asks grumpily.

Changkyun chuckles lightly. Wonho can feel his lips curling into a smile. “Better, hyung – you smell better,” he murmurs into Wonho’s neck. Shuffles round so he can swing his slim legs into Wonho’s lap, snakes his arms round Wonho’s waist.

Wonho’s heart is pounding even as he slowly lets himself relax around Changkyun, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy’s slight frame. He wants to tell himself that it’s normal, the way he’s feeling – any alpha would feel the same around an omega in heat. But he’s been around plenty of omegas in heat. It makes him aroused, and tense with desire, sure. This time, though, this time is different. He’s never felt so wildly nervous before.

“Do you feel better?” Wonho asks, trying to remind himself what he’s here for. Just to help a friend out.

Changkyun makes a murmur of acknowledgment. “Much better, thanks hyung,” he says. And then he nips at the sensitive bit of skin at the curve of Wonho’s neck.

Despite himself, Wonho makes a small yelp of surprise. “Kyun-ah,” he says, and he means for it to be in a warning tone, but it comes out like a whine, and what the _fuck_ , which of them is the omega in heat now?

Changkyun pulls back, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks at Wonho. His gaze flicks down, like he can’t quite bear to look Wonho in the eye. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I don’t mean to take advantage.”

“What?” Changkyun looks like he’s around to clamber off his lap, so Wonho winds his arms around him in a sort of panicked grab. “No, don’t be sorry – I just – I’m the one who doesn’t want to take advantage.”

This makes Changkyun frown, but he doesn’t look angry, just – kind of grumpy and cute. “Don’t be stupid,” he huffs, “you’re not taking advantage.”

Then Changkyun climbs off Wonho, stands up. Wonho suddenly wants to cry, he feels like he’s messed this all up, and now Changkyun’s upset, and all he’d wanted to do was make him feel better. “Kyun-ah,” he starts to say, but Changkyun interrupts him, like he hadn’t even noticed Wonho speaking.

“Can we go to the bedroom, please?” he asks, but it doesn’t sound like a question.

Wonho gapes at him. “Bedroom?”

Changkyun runs his tongue slowly along his lips. “Yeah,” he says, shrugging, “it’s not – it’s not comfortable here. Let’s just go and lie down.”

“Lie down?” Wonho repeats. Why can’t he make his own words?

“Yeah – if you want to, that is.” Changkyun blinks down at him, reaches out, runs his fingers through Wonho’s hair. Their eyes lock, and when Changkyun speaks again, his voice is low, raspy. “ _Alpha_.”

Wonho very nearly passes out on the spot. “Yeah, okay,” he says, staggers to his feet and lets Changkyun lead him into the bedroom. Tries to remind himself that he’s the fucking alpha here, for crying out loud. But whatever they are, whatever they’re supposed to be, Wonho knows – he isn’t the one in charge here.

Changkyun’s bedroom is dark, the curtains drawn, but he doesn’t bother opening them or turning on the lights. Just crawls into his bed, wrapping the covers around him. He peers up at Wonho. “Hyung,” he whines. “Come here.”

And of course, Wonho is helpless to resist. He slips in next to Changkyun, pulls the covers up around both of them. “Just a cuddle,” Wonho says, but he doesn’t really believe it himself.

“Just a cuddle,” agrees Changkyun. Wonho can’t tell if he means it or not. Then he turns around, wriggles himself back against Wonho so they’re pressed flush against each other. “Spoon me?”

Wonho wraps his arms around Changkyun, buries his nose into the back of his neck. Breathes his scent in deeply – the warm, smoky, burnt smell that’s somehow still so thick and sweet. “Kyun-ah,” he murmurs. “You smell nice too.”

Changkyun lets out such a low whine at this that Wonho can feel something stirring deep in his gut. “Find your own compliments,” Changkyun grumbles, but he’s twisting about in Wonho’s arms, tugging on his hands like he wants Wonho to tighten his grip on him, and so Wonho complies.

“You feel nice,” corrects Wonho compliantly. And then something wild, and bold, surges up in him, and he sticks out his tongue and touches the tip against the nape of Changkyun’s neck. Licks a swift swipe up along his skin. “And you taste nice,” he breathes, pressing himself back into Changkyun, whispering into his ear.

He feels a shiver course through Changkyun, and it makes him feel powerful.

This really wasn’t how Wonho had expected his afternoon to turn out when he’d arrived at the flat in search of someone to play video games with. But he’s not complaining. Changkyun’s warm, his body moulding perfectly into his embrace, and he’s tilting his head back to give Wonho better access his neck, exposing a long, slender tract of skin just begging to be marked. Wonho dips his head down, sucks greedily on one spot, grazes his teeth against Changkyun’s skin, softly at first, then harder – until he manages to draw out a whimper, until he makes Changkyun squirm against him.

Wonho can feel his cock stirring, semi-hard, twitching in his jeans. He has a feeling he knows where this is going, but he doesn’t know if this is what Changkyun wants. So tries not to think about it. But then Changkyun’s deliberately – he thinks – grinding his hips backwards into him, and all rational thought flies out of Wonho’s mind.

“Kyun-ah,” he groans. “What are you doing?”

Changkyun hums lightly, arches his back, sending sparks of electricity shooting through Wonho’s groin. “Stretching,” he purrs, faux-innocently.

“Bullshit,” grumbles Wonho, sliding his hands to Changkyun’s hips. Clutching on to him tightly, holding him in place, so he can push his hips forward, against the curve of Changkyun’s butt. So that he knows, without a doubt, that Changkyun can feel how hard he is. “You know what you’re doing.”

There’s silence for a short, but tense, moment. Wonho can hear the heavy inhale and exhale of Changkyun’s breath. Then Changkyun reaches back, places his hand over Wonho’s, where it’s resting on his hip. Gently interlaces their fingers, tugs Wonho’s hand forward around his waist. Slides it down across his hip crease. Presses Wonho’s palm against the very obvious erection straining against his sweatpants.

“Yeah,” Changkyun breathes, physically melting back into Wonho. “I know.”

Wonho swallows tightly. His entire mouth has gone dry. Changkyun removes his hand, leans back and tangles his fingers in Wonho’s hair. Wonho wraps his hand around Changkyun’s dick, grips it firmly.

“Are you sure?” Wonho asks. He can’t help but worry. Which is stupid, because he’s done this for – and with – so many omegas before, and he’s never been worried. But he’s suddenly afraid. Afraid of messing something up that he hadn’t even realised was there before.

“I’m _in heat_ ,” says Changkyun, and Wonho can hear the mild annoyance in his voice, “but I haven’t lost my mind. I know what I’m doing. I know what I want.”

Wonho has to suppress a smile at that. Of course, even in his needy, desperate state, Changkyun still manages to find a way to be snarky. “Fine,” he says, grinning, pulling at Changkyun so he turns around.

Changkyun seems to hesitate then, looks suddenly so small and fragile in his arms, peering up at him. “You don’t have to do this for me, you know, hyung?” he mumbles.

And the thought that he’s doing this _for Changkyun_ makes Wonho almost laugh. “I’m not doing anything for you,” he teases, swinging himself over Changkyun, leaning down over him. “I want this.”

He studies Changkyun’s face, clearly flushed even in the dimly-lit room. Pupils dilated, eyes hooded as they gaze hungrily up at him. Lips slightly parted, tongue poking out every so often to moisten them. Wonho runs his fingers through Changkyun’s fringe, gently, delicately – at first. Then he fists his hand in Changkyun’s hair, tugs back gently so it tilts Changkyun’s chin up towards him. Desire swells up inside him. “I want _you.”_

Changkyun’s breaths are coming hot and heavy now, his chest rising and falling. He arches against the bed, hands clutching at the sheets. “Hyung,” he whines.

“No,” says Wonho. He tightens his grip on Changkyun’s hair. “ _Alpha_.”

The whimper – of pain, of pleasure, of want, Wonho isn’t sure – that tears its way out of Changkyun is almost depraved. “Alpha,” Changkyun repeats. He sounds choked up, reaches up for Wonho, hands tugging insistently at the hem of his shirt. “Alpha, please.”

Wonho sits up, leans back on his heels, and pulls his shirt off. Changkyun tries to sit up with him, hands already stretching out towards his abs, but Wonho places on hand on Changkyun’s chest, presses him back down. Slides his hand up, pushes his thumb against Changkyun’s lower lip. Whining even more desperately now, Changkyun’s tongue flicks out against Wonho’s tongue. Wonho lets Changkyun suck his thumb into his mouth. His fingers clench around the side of Changkyun’s neck when he feels Changkyun’s tongue swirl around his knuckle.

“Tell me what you want.”

Changkyun sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing out as he looks up at Wonho, eyes dark and blazing with desire. When he parts his lips, Wonho pulls his thumb out, and a thin trail of spittle follows, decorating Changkyun’s chin.

“Kiss me,” says Changkyun, breathlessly.

So Wonho leans down, one on the side of Changkyun’s face tilting his chin up to meet him, the other pressed into the bed by the side of Changkyun’s head. Their lips have barely touched when already Changkyun’s opening his mouth, and he tastes so fucking _sweet_ and nothing like what Wonho would have imagined. His tongue is warm, and wet, and insistent. Wonho sucks it into his mouth, bares his teeth just the slightest bit. Changkyun moans, squirms beneath him, then reaches his hands down, starts fumbling with the buckle of Wonho’s belt.

Wonho breaks the kiss – Changkyun whines at this – and climbs off, already undoing his belt and jeans. “Take off your clothes,” he orders.

It’s almost unbelievable, the fact that this is what makes Changkyun suddenly coy again. “Hyung,” he whines, looking down. His lashes, long and dark, rest against his cheek. His lips are red, and full. Swollen. Slick with spit – some of which trails down his chin.

“Take them off,” Wonho says again, more firmly.

Changkyun licks his lips, eyes locked with Wonho’s as he slowly, purposefully, peels his shirt off himself.

Wonho shoves his jeans down, steps out of them. Stands by the bed in his boxers, reaches down to grip his own dick through the fabric. Slides his hand up and down slowly as he watches Changkyun, who’s dropping his shirt on the bed, then shimmying out of his sweatpants.

“Boxers, too,” Wonho says sharply, nodding towards the last item of clothing remaining on Changkyun’s body. On his smooth, pale, marble-like body.

They keep their eyes locked on each other’s as Changkyun hooks his fingers into the waistband, raises his hips, slides his boxers down past his hips. Then he’s kicking his boxers off one ankle, then the other, and finally lying back, propped up on his elbows, looking expectantly at Wonho.

Wonho lets his eyes trail down the length of Changkyun’s body, slender, and lithe, toned and taut. He feels his cock twitch appreciatively, quickly tugs his own boxers down.

“You look good,” he hums, climbing back onto the bed. Changkyun beams, glowing from the praise. He sits up, reaches out for Wonho, but Wonho gently shoves him back. Licks his way down the plane of Changkyun’s stomach, sucks a hickey into his hip. All the while one hand slides up Changkyun’s leg, up his calf, then fingers grazing against the back of his knee, before tracing their way along his inner thigh. When his fingers arrive at their destination, he’s gratified to find that Changkyun is already slick, dripping wet for him.

Changkyun groans, raspy and needy, as Wonho’s finger’s circle his entrance. “Hyung,” he pleads, eyes fluttering shut as he arches his back, grinds his hips towards Wonho desperately, “please – hyung…”

“Please what?” asks Wonho, smirking. He licks an intentionally, torturously, slow path up the shaft of Changkyun’s dick. Pointedly avoiding the sensitive tip. Then he pushes one finger into Changkyun, again with exquisite slowness. Stops at the first knuckle. Changkyun’s eyes fly wide open.

“Hyung,” he exhales breathily, begging, twisting his hips, trying to drive himself down against Wonho’s hand, but Wonho presses his other hand into his hip, holds him down. “Hyung, please – please – _alpha_ ,” Changkyun pleads. He sounds like he’s on the brink of tears.

Wonho feels such a powerful surge of fondness, and he can’t tell if it’s just his alpha instincts, or if it’s something more. But what he does know is that he would do anything – anything in the world – to make Changkyun feel good right now.

So he tightens his hold on Changkyun’s hip, and in one swift motion, pushes the rest of his finger in. The gasp that escapes Changkyun is worth it, worth everything, worth the wait.

“Hyung, hyung, oh god,” whimpers Changkyun. He tries to move his hips, but Wonho is still holding him down. He throws his head back into the pillow, lets out a scream of frustration.

Wonho pulls his finger out, and it slides out so easily, Changkyun’s so slick. Then he adds another finger, slipping without resistance all the way down to the knuckle. He can feel Changkyun clenching around him, wonder how that would feel around his dick. But that’s not a thought for now. For now, he has a whimpering omega to take care of. He curls his fingers up, and Changkyun spasms in his grasp, throws his arm across his face and digs his teeth into his forearm.

“Hyung – alpha, alpha – _my alpha_ ,” begs Changkyun. _My alpha._ Wonho’s heart clenches.

“What do you want, baby?” murmurs Wonho.

Changkyun props himself up on his elbows shakily. His neck, his chest, his pale skin – it’s all faintly splotched pink. “More, more – hyung, please.”

“More?” purrs Wonho, eyes locked on Changkyun’s as he slides a third finger in, basks in the way he can make Changkyun squirm against his hand so easily. “Like this?”

Changkyun lets out a long, drawn-out whine, petulant and needy. “No – I mean, _yes,_ but – fuck – no,” he stammers, stumbling over his words. He digs his teeth into his lower lip, fists his hands in the sheets. “I want you, hyung, _please_ – I need you.” His eyes bore into Wonho. “I need my alpha.”

Even if Wonho had wanted to tease more, he wouldn’t have been able to hold up against that. He pulls out of Changkyun, his fingers sticky and wet.

“My beautiful omega,” Wonho murmurs, swinging one leg over Changkyun so he’s straddling him, kneeling over him. Makes sure Changkyun’s watching him, before taking his fingers, dripping with Changkyun’s slick, into his mouth. There’s the faintest hint of sweetness, tinged with the sweat sheening his own skin. But the sweetest thing is the the way Changkyun’s eyes widen, watching Wonho taste him.

“I was right – you taste good,” says Wonho. He rubs his other thumb against Changkyun’s lip. “Do you want a taste?”

Changkyun opens his mouth, licks his tongue out, pleading evident in his eyes. Wonho leans down over him, and their erections are rubbing against each other’s stomachs, and the friction is driving Wonho mad, but he focuses on delivering his fingers into Changkyun’s mouth. Obediently, compliantly, Changkyun takes him into his mouth, sucks hard.

“Don’t you taste good?” asks Wonho. Without stopping his fervent sucking, or the way his tongue’s curling up along the length of Wonho’s fingers, Changkyun makes a murmur in the back of his throat, and nods eagerly. Wonho smiles, presses his fingers down into Changkyun’s tongue, forces his mouth open. “You’re so good,” he praises. Changkyun blinks at him, his lashes curtaining his eyes, his mouth hanging open, tongue wet and hot and plump underneath Wonho’s fingers.

With his other hand, Wonho arranges himself at Changkyun’s entrance, not once taking his eyes from Changkyun’s face. God, he looks so beautiful – hair ruffled, face flushed and glowing with sweat. Spit mixed with his own slick, shiny and wet, on his lips and on his chin. Eyes bright beneath hooded lids, watching Wonho, desperate, wanting, but also waiting.

When Wonho finally, finally pushes himself into Changkyun, it’s hard to believe but it’s even more incredible than he could have expected. Changkyun’s so fucking hot, and dripping wet, and clenching around him, it’s like Wonho can feel his heartbeat pulsing for him. And the breathless moan that reverberates out of Changkyun’s chest – Wonho grunts, drags his hand out of Changkyun’s mouth so he can hold on to his hips.

“My alpha,” Changkyun moans desperately, his legs wrapping around Wonho’s back, pulling him ever closer, ever deeper. “My alpha, my alpha.” His head falls back, his eyes fall shut.

Wonho buries his face into Changkyun’s neck, thrusting into him slowly at first, then quicker – even though he wants to keep it slow, wants to drag out this sweet, blessed moment for as long as possible. He sinks his teeth into the skin at the curve of Changkyun’s neck. Reaches one hand down between them, wraps it around Changkyun’s dick, slides his hand up and down, vaguely in time with his thrusts, but then again, not really, he’s so out of it, can barely focus on anything.

Not that it matters, because Changkyun’s still whimpering, and wriggling about beneath him, hands tangling in his hair, murmurs of “hyung” mixed with “my alpha”, and god – Wonho doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of Changkyun calling him that.

Then Changkyun’s whimpers are getting more breathy, more desperate. His grip on Wonho tighter, more insistent.

It’s not long before Changkyun’s coming undone, and Wonho can feel the wetness between them, pooling on Changkyun’s belly. But more than that – he can feel the way Changkyun clenches around him, suddenly, so incredibly, impossibly tightly, then a wave of rapid, rhythmic pulses that sends Wonho over the edge, abruptly, despite himself, despite how hard he’s tried to hold on.

Wonho collapses on top of Changkyun. They’re both a mess, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters in the orgasmic haze that’s settled around them.

“Hyung,” whispers Changkyun softly, in Wonho’s ear.

Wonho doesn’t move, but he angles his head slightly so he can see Changkyun out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, it’s back to hyung now, is it?” he teases, grinning lightly.

Changkyun rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as well. He leans forward, kisses Wonho gently on the tip of his nose. “My alpha,” he breathes, and Wonho’s heart stops.

“My omega,” he replies. Not daring to think about what they’re saying, pushing all of that out of his mind. Just a figure of speech. Doesn’t mean anything. Even though he’s never called any of the other omegas he’s slept with ‘ _his_ omega’. He wonders if Changkyun calls anyone else ‘his alpha’. The thought makes Wonho irrationally angry.

“Better than Kihyun?” he asks, trying to sound as light-hearted as possible.

But Changkyun frowns. “Let’s not talk about Kihyun hyung,” he says. He tips Wonho off, rolls onto his side so that they’re facing each other. “Thank you – for helping me out.”

Wonho can feel something closing up between them again, and a sense of panic explodes within him. He reaches one hand for Changkyun’s hip, leans forward to press a firm kiss against his lips. “Wasn’t just helping you out,” he replies. “But if you ever need someone to _not_ help you out again…” He trails off.

A cheeky glint returns to Changkyun’s eyes. “I’ll be sure not to call anyone else,” he completes the thought. _Except you._ The unsaid hangs in the air between them.

Wonho trails his fingers along the side of Changkyun’s cheek. “I want to do this again,” he says. “When can we do this again?”

Changkyun hums contemplatively. Licks his lips as a devious grin breaks across his face.

“Depends,” he murmurs. “When’s your rut?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my very first proper smut AND my very first foray into a/b/o AND my first monsta x fic,,,,, this has been a journey, I hope all of you enjoyed!! 
> 
> please leave a kudo/comment to let me know what you thought! or come talk to me on twitter or cc :))
> 
> with many thanks to the best hype woman one could ask for, the beautiful [mel](https://twitter.com/flowerfacehobi)


End file.
